Anytime
by BlaineyDevon
Summary: Kurt Hummel has needs, and what he needs is Blaine Anderson. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee. Sadface.

A/N: So the last thing I need to do is post yet ANOTHER story right now. But I had the first four chapters of this one written in like February, which is why Klaine are both at Dalton. still. I posted this on Livejournal when I first wrote it, but I decided to post it here.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was he thinking? <em>

Kurt Hummel stared at the screen of his iPhone, watching as the backlight dimmed making it harder to read the text message that he just received from Blaine. Kurt had often thought of doing things like this, mostly in his dreams, and he had often wondered if Blaine would even receive a text message at precisely two thirty-seven in the morning.

It had been Kurt's sleep-deprived, half delirious and outrageously horny brain that prompted him to blindly type the words into a text message that was ready to be sent right to one Blaine Anderson. They were so close to dating Kurt thought he might explode, because really, Kurt may have been gay but he was still a sixteen year old boy with sixteen year old boy needs. To put it frankly, being close to Blaine sparked a fire in Kurt that kept burning, much the same way oxygen keeps the flames of a wildfire burning relentlessly.

That fire had prompted Kurt to awake from a steamy dream that left him painfully hard and thinking only of Blaine and grab his phone from the nightstand.

_Totally hard and thinking of you_ _– Kurt_

He dropped the phone by his side and laid there, his eyes squeezed shut so he could focus on the image of Blaine's handsome smile that was permanently plastered to the insides of his eyelids. He didn't touch himself, because some small part of him felt the need to punish him for sending that message.

And then his phone vibrated.

Kurt's mind reeled as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and hoped that maybe it was just Mercedes or Rachel having a problem and needing to talk. But he knew that wasn't possible. Not at this time of night. He lifted his phone up and held it above his head, reading the message.

_Really now – Blaine_

Kurt gulped. He could see Blaine smirking as he sent the text, hear Blaine's playful tone. Moments after the backlight faded, the phone buzzed again. Kurt didn't want to read it, but he did.

_What game is this? – Blaine_

Blaine thought it was a game. It would've been so easy for Kurt just to blow it off, say it didn't mean anything. Move on and forget. Just like that Kurt could change the subject, erase the message, and neither of them wouldn't think of it again except maybe when they were old and possibly married and telling funny stories from their past.

But Kurt didn't do that. Kurt held his breath as he typed his response, feeling his entire deprived body twitch at the thought of what this could lead to.

_Not a game. Dreaming about your eyes and lips and hands. – Kurt_

The silence that passed after Kurt sent the message made him tremble. He set his phone on his pale stomach and stared up at the ceiling. He was tempted to touch himself, but he needed to see Blaine's reply. When his phone vibrated with the reply, Kurt grabbed the phone as quickly as his sleepy reflexes would allow.

_How hard? – Blaine_

Kurt let out a little high pitched whimper when he read it. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he was positively aching with the need to touch himself.

_Really. Really really really. – Kurt_

He didn't have to wait long for Blaine's reply.

_Me too. – Blaine_

His hand shot down to his groin, palming himself over the black silk sheet that was draped over his lower half. He shuddered, letting out a low moan as he moved his fingers up and down his hard length.

_Touchme Blain – Kurt_

He typed with one hand, not caring about the typos. He clicked send, resisting the urge to reach under the sheets.

_Can't. Too far away. – Blaine_

Kurt grunted in frustration at Blaine's ability to be even a little witty. He sat up, propping his pillows behind him.

_Touch yourself and pretend it's me. – Kurt_

Then he sent another message almost immediately after.

_Tell me what you're doing. How it feels. – Kurt_

He didn't receive a reply and Kurt panicked after five whole minutes passed. Maybe Blaine had been grossed out by the whole idea of doing anything like this with Kurt. They weren't technically even dating. Blaine had never done anything more than kiss his cheek. Even then, it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world. Kurt was about to text Blaine and apologize for it all when his phone buzzed. And buzzed again.

Oh sweet Gaga and anything else that's holy.

Blaine was calling him.

It buzzed a few more times before Kurt finally got the courage to answer it.

"H-hello?" Kurt whispered. It was silent for a moment, except for the sounds of heavy breathing coming from the other end. _That's Blaine!_ Kurt thought to himself.

"I-I just started stroking myself," Blaine said, his voice low and husky, but quiet and hushed at the same time. He moaned into the phone and continued, "Stroked the head w-with my thumb. Ugh – Kurt – wish it was your hand."

Kurt's hand was on his own cock without hesitation, stroking himself and swiping his thumb over the head, smearing around white dribbles of pre-cum all over, panting into the phone and unable to speak.

"K-Kurt…I can't do this," Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt felt tears burn his eyes instantly at the rejection, but just the thought of Blaine being hard and touching himself made him unable to stop.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, trying to sound breathy and sexy, but instead squeaking out the words in a high pitched voice. He was prepared for Blaine to say because he didn't like Kurt like that. Because he wasn't attracted to Kurt that way. That their dates weren't real dates and that he never wanted to speak to Kurt again.

"I need to touch you for real," Blaine said.

When the words sunk in, Kurt thought he might positively _die_ from it. Blaine was there, on the phone with him, hard and wanting to _touch him for real_.

"Can't," Kurt said. "At home. In bed."

"_Oh god_," Blaine groaned. "What are you wearing?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked down at the black sheet that still covered him. He continued to lazily stroke himself as his cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink.

"Blacksilksheet," he answered hurriedly.

"What?"

Kurt gulped and couldn't believe he was about to say it.

"Nothing."

Blaine sounded like he was choking on the other end of the line, and it made Kurt panic just a little. But when Blaine finally spoke, he knew that he could never go back to just friends.

"You're going to make me come," Blaine whispered harshly.

"But I haven't done anything," Kurt said, moaning into the phone as he dropped his hand lower to touch his balls with his soft pale fingers.

"Just touch yourself," Blaine said. "Don't talk. Just make yourself come. I wanna listen."

Kurt happily obliged. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the pillow beside his head. He kept one hand rolling his balls, his finger occasionally brushing against the sensitive skin directly behind them. His other hand pumped hard and fast, squeezing harder than he had before just from the sheer excitement and need. Occasionally, he could hear moans coming from Blaine's end of the line and it wasn't long before Kurt was coming in long spurts all over his black silk sheets.

He lay there, panting and listening with his eyes screwed shut as Blaine continued to make low noises from the back of his throat until he came, whispering softly into the phone, "_Kurt_."

Kurt smiled, turning the phone off speaker and pinning it between his ear and his shoulder.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said confidently.

A few moments passed of Blaine breathing heavily into the phone before he finally spoke, his voice deep and raspy and almost enough to make Kurt's cock want to be hard again so soon.

"I love you so fucking much, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, then let out a nervous little giggle before saying, "Then we shall be doing this again sometime?"

Blaine laughed too.

"Anytime you want."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought :)<p>

If you've got tumblr you can follow me at .com I mostly just reblog Klaine Klaine Klaine.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own.

A/N: I apologize for the wait. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was cold. Very,<em> very<em> cold in Blaine Anderson's room. But Blaine Anderson wasn't cold one bit. He laid in his bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he clutched his phone in his hand. He could not believe what had just happened. He had just come to the tune of Kurt Hummel's beautiful, melodious moaning over the phone.

_And_ Kurt Hummel said he loved him.

Of course Blaine said he loved him back. How could he not? Those gorgeous blue eyes and that pale, lightly freckled skin of his. His adorable smile and the way he punctuated his sentences with that little giggle when he was nervous or unsure. And when he pouted, his pink bottom lip would jut out and his brow would furrow, and he'd look up at Blaine with an expression that always left him speechless.

Blaine's eyes drifted closed and he picked up his phone. He wondered if Kurt was asleep now. He wondered if Kurt was asleep, naked, half covered in a black silk sheet, his beautiful pale chest glistening in the thin moonlight that streamed from the small, high window of his basement bedroom.

_You sleeping? – Blaine_

The reply came quickly, and it made Blaine's chest flutter nervously.

_Yup. Talk over coffee. 7 AM. Don't be late. – Kurt_

And Blaine wasn't late. He hadn't slept the rest of the night. All he could imagine when he closed his eyes was a beautiful picture of Kurt with his soft, pale fingers wrapped around his hard cock, moving his hand as quickly as he could matching the soft moans and whimpers that Blaine had heard.

He shook his head, trying to forget it. What if Kurt hadn't meant what he said? What if Kurt didn't love Blaine and he just wanted to go back to being friends? Blaine understood completely. He'd had his moments, lying in bed alone, where he so deeply wished for someone (_Kurt_) to be with him. Maybe Kurt had just acted out of desire. Spoke out of desire.

Blaine showed up at the café ten minutes before seven, and he saw Kurt's Navigator was already there as well. Getting out of his Jeep, he rubbed his cold hands together – damn this snow! – and hurried inside. Kurt was in the corner, two cups in front of him as he stared out the window, his head turned to the side. Blaine took a moment to admire his profile, his fingers twitching with the need to thread themselves through his gorgeous hair and to cup those soft, porcelain cheeks with his palms. His eyes traveled from the scar on Kurt's neck – a bike riding accident as a child Kurt had told him – downward to where the table blocked the rest of his lower body from view.

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning," Kurt said sweetly, smiling up at him.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Blaine asked nervously, taking the latte that Kurt gestured towards and sipping it, letting the liquid fill him and warm up his frozen bones.

"You know," Kurt said. "_Stuff_."

Blaine looked out the window, trying to find what Kurt had been staring at. There was nothing. Neither of them wanted to be the ones to say it.

"I meant it," Kurt finally said. "Before you think I just said it in the heat of the moment. I really mean it. I love you."

Speechless, Blaine nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say. In his pocket, his phone vibrated. He fished it out, thankful for the distraction.

_Extra Warbler practice. 4 PM. Tell Kurt. – Wes_

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, sipping his drink. Blaine watched for a moment, his mind clouded with the memories of the sounds Kurt made the night before as he watched Kurt's throat work as he swallowed.

"W-Wes," Blaine said. "E-extra Warbler practice tonight."

Blaine made like he was going to reply to Wes, typing a message into his phone, then shoving it back into his pocket. Moments later, Kurt got a puzzled look on his face as his phone vibrated. Kurt pulled out his phone. Blaine knew what the text said.

_I meant it too. I love you. I really do. – Blaine_

Kurt grinned, that adorable grin where his eyes got all squinty and he looked like he had no teeth. The one that made him look so beautiful that Blaine's heart was going to explode with love. He sipped his coffee as Kurt typed another message, not even looking up at Blaine. For a moment, he thought maybe the text message Kurt saw was from someone else. The suspicion disappeared seconds later when his phone vibrated. He smirked, pulled it out and read Kurt's reply.

_Wanna be each other's firsts? – Kurt_

Staring, Blaine gaped at his phone. So many things flooded his mind. Each other's firsts? First what? Blaine instantly thought back to last night. First _partner_? Like, in bed? He hadn't noticed Kurt sending another message until his phone buzzed again. Evidently, Kurt could read minds.

_First boyfriend, silly. – Kurt_

"Yes," Blaine said out loud, almost the instant he read the message.

"Good," Kurt said. He reached a hand across the table, which Blaine grasped only after looking around the café to make sure no judgmental eyes stared at them. "That doesn't mean we can't get around to something fun soon enough."

Blaine had no _idea_ Kurt could be like this. That smile on Kurt's face was something different than Blaine had ever seen. He had one perfectly sculpted brown eyebrow raised suggestively and Blaine knew that somewhere inside innocent Kurt Hummel was a wanton little vixen that couldn't wait to get into Blaine Anderson's pants.

. ~ . ~ .

Their first week at Dalton as boyfriend and boyfriend left them with several extremely hot make out sessions in semi-public places, because apparently Kurt Hummel was also a bit of an exhibitionist. He wouldn't admit to this of course, because quite frankly he didn't care where he and Blaine where, as long as their lips were attached as they laid atop their forgotten homework.

"We got…Warbler…practice…in…ten…minutes…" Blaine panted heavily between soft, sensual kisses he placed on his boyfriend's lips.

"Screw…Warblers…" Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's hair, which was free from confines of hair product at Kurt's request.

"Technically…we are…" Blaine chuckled, extracting himself from Kurt's needy grasp. He hadn't intended to move so quickly with Kurt, hoping they could at least wait a couple weeks before these steamy moments began to take over. But after the whole masturbating over the phone to each other's voices thing…the walls of intimacy had already sorta been knocked down.

"Don't stop, _please_," Kurt begged. He rolled his hips upwards, brushing his erection against Blaine's leg. Blaine knew that if they had any chance of getting to Warbler practice at all, he had to stop now.

"Just think of Mrs. Carlson in her underwear," Blaine said, referring to Kurt's really old and really unattractive English teacher. Kurt's eyes flew open, his whole body instantly turned off.

"Not cool," Kurt muttered, shoving Blaine off of him. Any evidence of arousal quickly disappeared and he gathered his books as they headed off to Warbler rehearsal.

Not long after rehearsal began, Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. At the end of the song, Blaine pulled it out and looked at the message.

_Want u in my mouth – Kurt_

Blaine's eyes grew huge and he looked up across the room to see Kurt chatting nonchalantly with a sophomore named Joey. After he convinced himself not to get hard in a room full of Warblers, he typed in a reply.

_Want your mouth on me – Blaine_

Kurt's head snapped up and he met Blaine's gaze from across the room as soon as he saw the message. Blaine winked at him, then turned away to see what song they were going to sing next. A reply came after Kurt made up a lame excuse for his suddenly rosy cheeks.

_Dirty boy. How much longer till we can be alone? – Kurt_

Blaine almost snorted.

_Practice just started bb – Blaine_

_The nickname, really? – Kurt_

_Just trying to be cute – Blaine_

_You're more than cute. You're damn sexy. – Kurt_

Blaine's cheeks darkened and he tried to hide it from the interested gaze of the older Warblers. He said it was nothing, then pocketed his phone as he hummed the first note of their next song, Crocodile Rock by Elton John.

Halfway through the chorus of_ laaaaa lalala la laaaaa, _Blaine's phone went off again. He tried to ignore it, but ignoring Kurt was difficult.

_Stop dancing like that. You're making me hard. – Kurt_

Blaine's voice faltered and for a split second, he wanted to shoot his boyfriend. That was _not_ the kind of thing Kurt was allowed to say in a room full of Warblers!

Their text message conversation ended there, and by the time rehearsal ended, neither boy could wait to get back to one of their rooms. They went to Kurt's room, since it was closer, and slammed the door closed. Blaine pinned Kurt to the wall, not letting Kurt's height stop him from dominating his boyfriend. He ground his hips against Kurt's, feeling Kurt gasp into his mouth as their erections brushed against each other.

"I can make you come without touching you," Blaine whispered devilishly in Kurt's ear, making the other boy squirm. He blew a hot puff of air into Kurt's ear, making him quiver.

"B-but I wanna…" Kurt groaned as Blaine kept breathing in his ear.

"I know," Blaine said. "But it's too soon for that."

Kurt whined as Blaine nibbled on his neck, nipping at that perfect pale skin. He slid the blazer off Kurt's shoulders, undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. He did this all with agonizing slowness, breathing hot puffs of air into Kurt's ear, making him go completely undone against the wall. He was writhing with need, whimpering and begging Blaine to free his aching erection from his grey slacks and just _touch him already_.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Blaine whispered. He kissed his way across Kurt's jaw, down his neck, then _licked_ across the smooth, lightly freckled skin of Kurt's chest. He suctioned his lips at the base of Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking and listening to Kurt moaning with need. Blaine pulled back and blew on the wet spot, making Kurt's whole body quiver.

"Blaine…_please_," Kurt whimpered. Blaine didn't touch him, he continued to make little love marks all over Kurt's perfect skin, occasionally pulling back to kiss Kurt on the lips or breath into his ears again. The sensations were so much that Kurt babbled uncontrollably, and by the time Blaine took mercy on him and trailed his hand _so fucking slowly_ to the waistband of Kurt's pants, Kurt was already coming.

"Ungh _Blaine_," Kurt groaned, resting his sweat sheened forehead on Blaine's shoulder. He panted heavily, clinging to Blaine as he rode out his climax.

"Really?" Blaine chuckled when Kurt finally looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Shut up," Kurt snapped, even though he was smiling. How could he not?

"I didn't even…" Blaine looked downward at the wet spot on the front of Kurt's slacks.

"This makes twice you made me come without touching me," Kurt told him, referring to the night on the phone.

Blaine smirked confidently.

"I guess I'm just that good."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own.

So I reread this and I can't believe how ridiculous it is. Please remember I wrote this in like...January or February when I first started watching Glee...so please don't hate me.

* * *

><p>"I wanna hear it," Blaine said adamantly.<p>

"_No!_" Kurt whined, wriggling under his boyfriend, whose strong hands currently had Kurt's hands pinned above his head. _The only downside to these soft lady hands_.

"I refuse to believe _you_ sang Pink Houses until I hear it," Blaine said, reaching one hand down to Kurt's side, tickling softly under his rib cage. This made Kurt let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak. Before he could say anything else, Blaine's lips were on his, kissing him hard with his tongue forcing its way into Kurt's mouth. His teeth clashed against Kurt's and the hand that had been used for tickling was now resting hot and heavy over the fly of Kurt's slacks.

"_Blaine_…" Kurt whined, further whines cut off by Blaine's brutal kiss. Kurt didn't know what came over Blaine, who wasn't usually this rushed. He tried to thrust his hips up, trying to get that heavy hand to give him some friction, but Blaine's position kept Kurt's lower body pinned to the sofa.

"Hey Blaine!" The upbeat voices of Wes and David rudely interrupted Kurt and Blaine, making Kurt grumble unhappily as Blaine sat up so fast he could've strained something.

"What?" Blaine snapped impatiently. Wes and David pretended like they hadn't seen what Kurt and Blaine were doing, or that Kurt was still pinned beneath Blaine.

"Senior Warblers wanna talk with you," Wes said. Blaine crawled off of Kurt, careful not to hurt the taller, but decidedly more fragile boy. Kurt was about to get up as well.

"No need to get up Kurt. We won't keep him long," David said. Blaine smiled down at Kurt and rounded the sofa, following the other two Warblers out the door.

When Blaine disappeared, Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and, with a devilish grin, sent his boyfriend a simple message.

_Still want u in my mouth – Kurt_

. ~ . ~ .

Exactly one week from when he sent that brave text message to Blaine, Kurt laid in his bed, staring at the clock that read 3:21 AM. Blaine was surely asleep, but Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine had said earlier that day.

"_I'm just not sure you could pull off the whole Mellencamp thing. I mean, Pink Houses? Really, Kurt? I just don't hear you singing it," Blaine had said doubtfully. Then he had looked at Kurt with one dark eyebrow raised. "If you could pull it off, that would be hot."_

Kurt smiled to himself. Sure, singing that song in glee club hadn't been his most shining moment, but even he knew he sounded pretty hot. As long as he avoided telling Blaine that it had landed him what anyone else would've considered a steamy make out session with what anyone else would've considered a hot cheerleader, it would be just fine.

Imagining how Blaine would react, Kurt let his eyes drift shut and his hand drift under the sheets. He rested his hand over his cock, which was semi-hard as his mind flooded with images of Blaine staring at him with dark eyes full of lust, his lips slightly parted as his tongue darts out to wet them. He imagined Blaine touching himself, wondered what Blaine looks like. He had yet to actually see what Blaine was hiding in those grey Dalton slacks, but he had a feeling that it was positively _delicious_.

His hand dipped inside his underwear, absentmindedly stroking his mostly hard cock as his other hand reached blindly for his phone on the nightstand. He called Blaine, but after seven rings, Blaine didn't answer. He yawned, moving the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, spreading pre-come all over. A small moan escaped his lips as he called Blaine again. This time, Blaine answered.

"What?" Blaine questioned harshly, his voice sounding tired and irritated.

"_There's a black man…" _Kurt began, his voice as low and husky as he could make it. "_With a black cat…livin' in a black neighborhood._"

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was softer, more quizzical now.

"_He's got an interstate runnin' through his front yard_…" Kurt kept stroking himself, pushing his hips up and squeezing as he pulled his hand up, his thumb brushing against the head of his erection.

"_You know he thinks…_unnnngh…_that he's got it so good." _Kurt couldn't help groaned mid-phrase. He imagined Blaine's hand on his cock instead of his as he sped up his movements, then slowed them back down to a slow, teasing pace.

"_And there's a woman…_oh god Blaine…_in the kitchen cleanin' up the evenin' slop._"

"Kurt, are you…?"

"_And he looks at her and says…_fuckingdonstoptouchingugh…_hey darlin', I can remember when you could stop a clock."_ Kurt's hand was moving fast again, his fingers squeezing in tantalizing pulses.

"Oh god, Kurt, you _are_," Blaine groaned. Kurt smirked, knowing he had Blaine where he wanted him.

"_Oh, but ain't that America for you and me_." Kurt could barely sing anymore, his voice raspy and full of desire, all his thoughts clouded with the need for Blaine to touch him, to kiss him, to be hovering over him, pressing his grey slacks covered erection against Kurt's.

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Y-you f-first," Kurt whimpered, trying with all the self-control he lacked to slow down the movements of his fast.

No reply came, and it made Kurt's eyes fly open. He waited for them to focus in the darkness before looking at the phone. _Call was lost_.

"Damn!" Kurt swore. He pulled his hand out of his briefs, ignoring how much his body needed the touch. He tried to call Blaine again, but it went straight to his voicemail. With a frustrated groan, Kurt realized Blaine's cellphone had died. He left a message in which he managed to sing in his normal, angelic voice, "_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._"

Then he set his phone on his bedside table and rolled onto his back. Once again, he was alone in the silence of his room. As worked up as he was, it just didn't seem worth it for a quickie he couldn't even share with Blaine. He just rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

. ~ . ~ .

_You were so hot – Blaine_

_Were? – Kurt_

_You are – Blaine_

_Stop texting while driving. I'll be perpetually horny if you die now. – Kurt_

_Waiting for a train. Could be a while – Blaine_

_If I was there with you, I'd be sucking you – Kurt_

_Jeez, Kurt, real subtle – Blaine_

_I try. Seriously. Have you thought about it? – Kurt_

_About how it would feel with your hot little mouth wrapped around me? – Blaine_

There was a pause between frantically typed messages.

_Yeah. That. – Kurt_

_I've thought about nothing but since you first said – Blaine_

_How much longer till you get to Lima? – Kurt_

. ~ . ~ .

_I'm here_ _– Blaine_

_I'm upstairs. Got my skin tight jeans ;) – Kurt_

Blaine parked his Jeep in front of Kurt's house, next to his Navigator. Burt and Carole were away for the weekend, conveniently, and Finn was out with the guys for the day. The door was unlocked, and Blaine sprinted up the stairs to Kurt's new room. He opened the door and his eyes immediately went to the bed, which was perfectly made and void of any sign of Kurt.

Then, _oh my Gaga_, Kurt appeared, leaning against the wall. And he was shirtless. And those black skinny jeans were _entirely too tight_. Blaine would die if he had to cram himself into those pants, but Kurt simply looked…delicious.

Kurt moved slowly, gingerly toward him. Then, as inconvenient as possible, Blaine's phone vibrated. He didn't want to answer it, but habit it had him pulling it out of his pants pocket and then he swore he was going to throw it on the floor. Then he saw the message.

_I'm going to suck you now – Kurt_

And when Blaine tore his eyes off the phone, Kurt was on his knees in front of him, pressing kisses to the front of Blaine's jeans – which weren't nearly as tight as Kurt's, despite beginning to feel like it – before he reached up to undo the button. Kurt grasped the zipper in his teeth and began to tug it down slowly. Blaine stared down at him, his eyes glazed over and his lips parted slightly. Kurt's eyes were big, round, deliciously blue as they looked up at him.

Blaine's hand went to Kurt's hair, which was soft with no product in it. He moved to sit on the bed, guiding Kurt with him. He was fully hard now, and Kurt reached up those soft, delicate hands to tug down Blaine's jeans and boxers.

"Oh…._Kurt_," Blaine groaned, tangling his finger's with Kurt's hair. Everything about Kurt was _so fucking soft_. Well…maybe not everything. Those jeans were going to explode, and they certainly weren't doing much to conceal how turned on Kurt was as he looked up at Blaine, his eyes wide and blue and innocent, his mouth an inch from Blaine's cock, leaking just from the thought of those soft, pink lips wrapped around it.

Then _oh sweet holy mother of Cheesus, there is a Gaga!_ Kurt's mouth was on his cock and couldn't believe how fucking good it felt. It was hot and moist and he'd never felt this good in his whole life. Blaine was sorry he'd ever questioned his sexuality even once in his whole life because there was nothing, _nothing_ that could feel better than Kurt's soft – _soft!_ – tongue swirling around the head as Kurt sucked him deeper.

"Shit, Kurt, fuck, I'm gonna…" Blaine stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt's other hand was nowhere to be seen, which presumably meant he was touching himself beyond Blaine's scope of vision.

He didn't want Kurt to choke or anything, and he felt guilty as he fisted Kurt's hair and came down his throat. He didn't expect Kurt to swallow, but he did, milking Blaine for every last drop he had.

Kurt pulled back, letting Blaine's cock go with a soft _pop_. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's thigh, Blaine's fingers softly massaging his scalp as he jerked himself off, too far gone to think about Blaine maybe wanting to help him. Blaine let him, listening to his soft moans as he came all over the floor.

Blaine helped Kurt up onto the bed, smiling at how Kurt looked up at him through heavy eyelids. Blaine tugged off those ridiculous skinny jeans, then undressed himself all the way. He crawled onto the bed and wrapped himself around Kurt.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kurt asked, his voice raw and raspy.

"Yes, thank you very much," Blaine said, pressing gently kisses to Kurt's shoulder.

"Next time," Blaine said. "Next time, I'll do you."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought<p> 


End file.
